


Distractions

by Futago (Jumelles_Futago)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Fall of Cybertron, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Fake Science, Fellatio, Fingering, I think I got everything...?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumelles_Futago/pseuds/Futago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is looking bleak. A little distraction is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Sideswipe unloaded the last crate with a huff, his joints aching with exhaustion that ushered in dark thoughts when he stepped back to take in the stock. It was all they could grab before the Decepticons descended on their afts, a pathetic haul but it was still met with claps on the back and praise. _Every bit counts._ That's all everyone would say but it was hard to see its truth when one looked around. The state of their base, their footing in this war, how in looking into the optics of others around him he could resonate with the tired, the ache, the self-doubt in their sparks. The same question always there– would this end? And if it did, would there be anything left when the smoke cleared that justified how hard they fought? The loss?

" Siders!" The familiar wavelength lit up his rear sensors, banishing the brooding thoughts with a flutter of his spark and a smile instantly tugged on his face. There was a brush of a field against his before a servo landed on his shoulder, and he turned to face its owner.

" Air Raid."

A smile that was part smirk, part _Air Raid_ that made it all the way to the others optics greeted him. " Glad to see you made it back," and with a quick glance behind Sideswipe, " with spoils to boot."

Sideswipe's field fluttered with the thought of _not enough_ and he huffed in aggravation when it made that easy smile on Air Raid's face lessen.

" Need a distraction?" the aerial asked, his servo sliding down the red forearm, and Sideswipe leaned into the flier's familiar air.

" Maybe."

 

 

 

The room wasn't the best, filled with junk that someone thought might have some use one orn, but after opening a dozen of these doors like it, it was quickly decided this one had just enough room for them to squeeze in.

" Tight," Air Raid chuckled leaning against the door once it closed "but I don't mind with you."

"Smooth." Sideswipe irelessly commented as the jet pulled him forward by his waist with wide servos.

" I try." he breathed before bending down to catch his lips, an easy kiss that wasn't fantastical by any account except for the warm comfort it provided.

Sideswipe became pliant regardless, resting whole body onto him, his servos coming to his mid-back, gliding up the familiar path to the secondary set's wing-wells and using them as leverage to grind against him. The scrape wasn't hard enough to transfer paint, but it pleasantly tingled embedded sensors along his hood as it slid along the extended piece in the middle of the other's chasis. He got a hum of approval and Sideswipe ground harder, pushing his hips forward to get the little bit of plating sticking out just above Air Raid's waist that lined up perfectly with the little gap where his bumper met the small expanse of his own to really dig in; till he could feel it pushing at taught wires, tugging at their connections, wanting it to bore past them into his proto-frame.

When a servo grabbed a madly spinning back-wheel the whimper released from where it had been caught in his throat had Air Raid pulling back with a smile and a laugh that went down the other's intake, " You demand a certain finesse." ghosted against now damp lips.

Sideswipe lets him lick the corner of his mouth, rolling Air Raid's different acidic base across his glossa that never failed to give him a bite before he pouts childishly into the crock of the other's neck when he mouths down his cheek. " Shut up, you're making me sound like my brother." and he half sparkedly pushes him away so he can glare at him properly.

Air Raid is just still easily smiling, ignoring the look and pushing his waist out into the speedster lewdly in a playful manner that gets taken a hold of " Hmm, you may not be as... _him_ as him, but you still have that air about y –"

Sideswipe cuts him off with a harder kiss, because slagit they were here to 'face, not compare him with his sibling. " I said, _shut up..._ " and to make his point he out-right groped the jet's spike hatch, digging in on the verge of pain and bitting none too lightly on that extended center plate; it shifts every so often out of his nip and he's sure there's a streak or two of gouged off paint that flecks his dentae. " Quit your talking and lets frag, yeah? S'possed to be making _me_ feel better here." he bites one last time before raising to the tips of his peds, demanding a sloppy, face-sucking, processor-stalling, hot-as-slag-kiss, right now with a tug forward and a hard look that wasn't meant to be mean – commanding was a good starting descriptor.

Air Raid chuckled bending down, licking a fleck of his own paint off Sideswipe's top lip that escaped being dissolved by his oral lubricant " So bossy..." he murmured just as he delved right in, hot and tingly, forcefully occupying as much of his glossa as he could in the other's mouth, making his servos busy on red plating. A strong pull on a wing that makes a warning pop-up on his hud, jolts his body into the smaller " Mmfhh– _'Sides_ , if you're that eager, you're gonna need to warm me up a bit."

" What, just finished fraggin' your brothers?" he heaves, trying not to sound possessive or dare he say angry at the thought– they were both big mechs and they could fragg whoever they liked, regardless of having a pretty regular interfacing history with each other. _He did it with Sunny on occasion, gestalts were probably no different._

Air Raid noticed the warble and smiled fondly at the not quite claim in Sideswipe's undertone, " No," he says, bringing both his servos to delicately, despite the raging _dominance_ sparking something fierce in his processor, to massage both back-wheels, " Silverbot is too enamored with that shuttle, Jetfire, is it? Fireflight is off being a ditz, and Slingshot and Skydive are like two cores in a di-lithium engine – _you_ , my pretty... little... car..." and he tugs hard on the little wheel guards, a thread demanding the grounder be reprimanded with the action " ...is all I've been touching for a while now. I find my protocols just need a little... _reminding_..."

Sideswipe groans at the pull, closing his optics because he knows exactly what's being asked, and it takes no more prompting for him to drop gracefully, dragging is servos along his plating as he kneels. He rubs the massive thighs, ignoring the gaping seams – _for now_ , down to thrusters on the lower leg, toying with an ankle protrusion before sweeping up. When they rest again on his black waist he opens his optics, locking with the shades that stare at him over the crest of their chasis with rapt attention, anticipation making Sideswipe suck in his lips to swipe his glossa over them. But he lets them part, maybe to vent, maybe to tease. "...is that so..." he can all but whisper because he understands his role, his digits twitching, trying to coax the indiscernible sliver he knows is there locked tight to part with just the splaying of his body.

Those shades covering optics he knows are stoked white in anticipation are taking him in– red chasis arched out to make the neckcables exposed as his helm tips back to keep their gazes, his body even tinier from folding down. It thrills him. He knows he comes up just a bit short– but he doesn't mind the ache of stretching to make up the little distance, and he strains to lick the cover regardless, pressing slow and firm laves, moving with the twitching of Air Raid's waist every time his glossa reconnects with the scorching plating. Thrusters below whine with vents that turn on as he latches open-mouthed onto him, and a gnaw finally gets that seam to click open just in time for another pass of his glossa to instead swipe the recessed head of the revealed spike. Sideswipe coaxes until it springs out and he moves back with it, not yet ready to take the whole impressive length, but lets the flared head sit in the front of his mouth.

Wide servos thankfully grasp his helm, pulling to hold him up as the ache in his neck almost makes him want to sag back, but now gives no choice except to stay stretched and that makes his axles turn with a bout of lust. All four wheels taking off in an resounding hurrah quad-cant. He doesn't let Air Raid push him more onto his spike though, wanting to keep this little grasp of control for a moment more and he sucks the little bit in his mouth before returning to licking, laving his own acid base onto the sensitive equipment. His engine revs when he gets a hiss with a twitch and tug from the sting, lapping more enthusiastically, and it isn't long before the first taste of transfluid spreads on his glossa.

He starts taking him deeper only once he whines Sideswipe's name, careful to keep his tugs from putting in too much too soon when the warm wetness causes each pull to have more strength behind it. Lavishing the underside with a squirming glossa, sliding it in until he feels it poke uncomfortably at the back of his intake. There's still a bit left to engulf, but he needs to get his tube to relax, it's been a while since he's last taken Air Raid's spike. He swallows, the tang of transfluid filling the receptors along his throat and he begins to drag back and forth on it, working it deeper every time in a mock of what's to come, until his nasal collides with a black waist, and he holds it there before tipping up to make his lips touch instead.

They are both moaning, he notices, the grip on his horns fritzing his audial signal but it's an explosion of pleasure on his sensornet as the spike presses down, so far back in his throat, so wide and thick in his mouth. His grip on his waist loosens enough to finally let Air Raid's movements thrust his spike, slowly, till the slide back in isn't almost making him purge, till it's just Air Raid that's moving his mouth, murmuring praise.

His spark pulses and whirls as he moves him, teasing with his glossa every moment he can. Warily he lets his servos move down to that gaping silver plating, loosely keeping an optic on Air Raid's tugs as he returns back to those hypnotizing thighs. Blindly he dips into the wires underneath, delicately reacquainting himself with the different set-up before pulling harshly on sought-out connections. He choked a moan when the restrained twitching of his hip suddenly jerks, stuffing his mouth too quickly.

Air Raid groans from the zing that's soothed by wet warmth, cracking his optics open that had fallen closed at some point for a whine– not of duress that cuts through his cloudy processor. A predatory smirk that was once common place on his face back when his gestalt first joined the Autobot cause pulls the corners of his mouth, pushing away Sideswipe's helm before tugging it back with an added snap of his waist.

Getting the same whine and a hard twist pulling lose a senor relay that churred on his display had him doing it again, harder with a growl " Mmm, look at you, sucking my spike– the view's positively _intoxicating_. And you're _loving it_ , ain't you?" he sighed, snapping again, watching his lust filled optics flutter closed.

Sideswipe sucks harder, an itching in the back of his processor wanting him to retaliate at his gall but it's quickly drowned out with the beating of the energon in his tubes, rushing faster and warmer with his every word. He does tug another wire halfway out of its socket though, and he gets a laugh at his defiance.

" Ahh, I remember when you used to _hate_ this, hate _me_. You don't now though, right?" this time Air Raid dragged him back by microns, a mumbled response he wasn't actually asking for spoken around his spike, but he chuckles happily at the try " S'what I _thought_."

He _really_ should be just a bit bristled.

But he's surging back into him with the next slide, stuffing his intake he has to open his back vents least he stalls, and the thought of retaliation vanishes. His light headed processor only wants to register the pleasure. The ringing in his audials from the whine of systems. The touch of his own servo brushing under his bumper in a caress before stroking his closed interface hatches. Both snap open when his servo collides, his own spike jutting out into his palm, leaking fluids that he quickly grabs. Sighing in relief, he gives it a couple tight strokes to soothe the growing ache, but lets go and moves his seeking digits back to his valve, dripping between his spread thighs. The teeth of his iris actually clamps shut on the first probing finger before relaxing enough to let him wiggle it deeper, stroking his mesh walls that really get it to settle back. He twists that one– barely any resistance, so he adds another, stretching his port wider to add a third with a whine– plunging in hard and fast as lubricant quickly coats his fingers.

_He's ready_ – not really, but _he is_ , his body will just have to suck it up cause he's not waiting any longer or Air Raid's going to overload down his throat and then where will he be? Stuffed and partially satisfied is what.

Sideswipe finds the will power to pull off the twitching spike, whining in distress that he knows will really get the other's attention when his first attempt is easily countered, because _damn it this is distressing. Trying to have a proper frag in a closet here_.

Servos almost immediately leave his helm and he sags down, pain radiating outward from his back and neck as he coughs from the now hallow feeling in his tube. Air Raid's massive body somehow manages to crouch into the little space between the door and him before gentle servos are grasping his arms, trying to uncurl him with worried calls.

" Sorry, I– was that– are you alright?" he asks, voice rough with stubborn charge that makes Sideswipe moan a bit, thrusting his obscured servo he just can't seem to stop deeper.

He tilts his head up, getting a morphed to confused look as slowly he makes a show of unfurling and leaning back on one arm so Air Raid can see exactly what his intentions are. " N-no, I'm not't–ahhh..." he bites his lip, adding the fourth digit right there as Air Raid watches, having slid his gaze to the scene between his legs, and Sideswipe keens when he hears thrusters almost ignite in a thunderous roar, a dangerously stark, hazy heatwave visible around all three engines.

Large servos settle on his thighs, pushing them wider, almost painfully, just _staring_ at him, lubricant squeezeing out from around his fingers. Sideswipe wants to scream when it seems like Air Raid is content at just watching him finger himself instead of fraging him senseless like he wants, till Sideswipe eeks out " I need –"

It was like he was waiting for that to move, and the jet kisses him, the taste shared between them, one that Sideswipe knows will be on his palate for the next orn as he's pushed forcefully to the ground. His engine revs hard as his servo is ripped away from his valve and drawn roughly across the floor up over his helm, a mumbled _'Finally'_ breathed out in a quick part of lips. Air Raid has him pinned but he still squirms, his engine thrumming, body vibrating as thick digits quickly test his port, a muffling of moans before he's grabbing one thigh to hold him open. The head of his spike doesn't even rest at his valve, it's just suddenly _in_ him, making him wail and clench tight as it spreads him steadily.

It seemed forever until their housings touched, but when it does, there isn't a moment spared. Air Raid pulls out and his callipers are cycleing down to try and catch him futilely, before forced back to a maximum when he thrusts harshly back in with a squelch of lubricant. He heaves breathlessly, because, _God damn it, thank Primus, about friggn' time – Yes_, this is exactly what he wanted, and he latches onto Air Raid's shoulder with his free servo while trying to wiggle the other out of his grasp.

It's unsuccessful, clasped tighter in the strong hold as he's jarred with a rougher hilt. His voice finds him again, twisting with a low moan before tugging a second time, adding a plea " Let me–"

The servo is released, and he finds the other shoulder with it, digging in them both to find some leverage. He tries to pull up the next time Air Raid slides out and push down when he comes rushing back. And he groans, but its not enough– he needs more, yet his legs seem like the hardest part in this, stretched to a threshold of pain and perfectly content on staying splayed around those thick thighs. _No, no, come on_ he practically has to beg his processor to move them – gather some strength to at least find a footing on the storage unit flooring so he can arch his waist and move with him.

But his spark's got his back, never a one track mind, and he catches the side of a box, or crate, or some form of solid junk, who cares it would do and better then his arms too. He's rising his waist with his legs this time, and he almost cries out when he drops back, his spike sliding deeper, angling different and hitting something delicious inside.

Air Raid nips a cheek guard, chuckling in his audial, " There?" he chuffs rough, striking again with Sideswipe's matching swivel.

_Frag_ that condescending tone but does it ever make his systems sing, and he stretches his arms to find those primary sets of wings of his, gleefully smoothing up their planes with his palm. He gets a strong grip, wrenching them to pull him up on the next draw back, smiling at the choked noise he gets, teeth chewing on a neck tube of his.

Oh, he can't resist poking the space slug, tugging again " Mmh, something wrong, fly-mech?"

Air Raid bites down harder till he gets a whine before licking up the red car's chin, " No," he breathes, grabbing the car's hips, getting a firmer grasp by digging digits in to any seams they can find and shoving him onto his spike with a snap, making Sideswipe cry out " -only you not screaming." and he grinds their pelvics sharply before doing it again.

The pace continues like this, each thrust just as forceful, hard, jostling him across the floor with a collide of metal that is nothing but sweet. Sideswipe can only hold on tightly as Air Raid drives him, the charge filling his frame from his peds to his processor, pulsing with their movements, spilling into the air and threatening to take out the whole cell block to this level. And Sideswipe could care less about the trouble it'd bring them with Air Raid thrusting into him, mouthing at him, and his spike rubbing against that sinful little piece that juts above the jet's waist.

" Just like that-ahh, _Sides, Sides, Sides!_ " Air Raid groans into his plating, his thrusts becoming shorter as the need swells, conveyed with broken moans and fevered whispered words.

He can't take much more of the quick hilts, it's like his head is filled with fluid and he's buzzing all over, twisting under the flier's body, warnings on his hud screaming for attention he can't give them. It just takes one more– one more thrust, one more spreading of that spike in his valve walls, one more slide against his nodes so deep and his lips find his again just as everything tumbles over.

The charge in him finds any exit it can as he clenched Air Raid tight, pumping transfluid between them and moaning into his lips. It isn't even a nanoklik after that he feels Air Raid stiffen deep in him, a skitter of transferring charge making his wires ache as transfluid fills him, spilling into his gestation tank when it has nowhere left to go.

Sideswipe gasps at the feeling, like something pushing outward deep inside that's just completely arousing, and he marvels at how much Air Raid had pent up, making a note to flush out his tank right after this so he can frag Air Raid again soon– precaution in case it's of the spark kind. And if it happened in a couple of mega cycles from now, well, Sideswipe wouldn't be complaining in the least.

He huffs as Air Raid leans heavily on him, and if his tires could they'd be spinning happily again, but crushed as they where, it's better if they stayed still. It's a bit uncomfortable, harder to vend or cool off and his plating is groaning with the added weight they're not reinforced to take– holding all the same though. But, it's comforting, for the moment that it is. Keeping him here, making him stay. There's so little that can do that anymore.

_More kisses_ , peppering his neckcables, shushing his thoughts with their ticklish feeling that has him squirming, like they knew it was time to shut up now. He pushes against the unmovable jet that refuses to rise, and he only moves after what has to be 60 kisses later, exactly 28 pushes and 13 growingly stern calls in some form of _'Knock it off'_.

Air Raid chuckles, finally rolling to the side before fists can fly, all heavy venting with plates stretched out as far as possible to aid his taxed cooling system. When it looked like he'd settled, Sideswipe let his anger slide away as he maneuvered an arm for a head rest, wiggled in as close as physically possible, and draped the other arm across– mmm, much better. He noses into the jet's plating, content on laying here like this till everything signaled back as normal, and he sighed at the thought. Had no where to go anyways, and his ship was locked tight, and the crates were probably all carted away... he _did_ have to stop by medbay and get the usual after mission look-over – _oh_ , Jazz might be looking for him too– mumbled something or other about another job that needed doing... But, his comm was quiet, nothing in his logs, so the world didn't need him back quiet yet.

There's nibbling on his helm crest and a quick peck to his nasal before Air Raid nudges him, smiling smugly that some how is nothing but charming. " Feel better?" he quietly asks, idly stroking a wire in his back.

Sideswipe hums, tired but not enough to stop teasing " I don't know.... am I feeling better?"

He hears an engine turn over and one of their cooling system whines in protest with the heat output–

" Well, you know how those scientists always test more than once... I think they might be onto something with that..." Air Raid says, soft fingers finding a purpose on his little car's back.

He leans into the touch, his housing heating up in interest with each caress as his wheels suggesting some _thoughts_ with each spin, just some ideas that's not completely lost on the flyer. And there's a pleasant tingle spanning his hood that doesn't get more then a thread _'Nice for starters'_ , till it's a stronger thrum and a noise–

Sideswipe squints at the sound– _he knows that purr_ , and he almost doesn't want to ask what he's contemplating because he's certain it's nothing but trouble– and _totally_ fun-let's do it – " You're thinking too hard, fess up."

He kisses the corner of his mouth, where his smile is the brightest near his optics " Just musing on a thought... We should do this in the air sometime."

The glare isn't exactly a 'no', but it's not entirely a 'yes' either.

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, the one fic that I thought up about 3 weeks ago is the first one I post, not the dozen others I have on the back burner waiting to get lukewarm.... Oh how the world works.
> 
> Well I told myself I'm posting _something_ before another year is gone, and definitely before our birthday– so here this is...
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, grammar, my _extremely long run on sentences_... writing is _hard_ and I applaud everyone who does.


End file.
